1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental flossing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a flossing loop formed as a continuous loop of a strand of dental floss, or alternately, as a length of dental floss that is secured in a loop by a suitable securing means.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
The need for proper and regular cleaning of ones teeth has been well established. A range of devices have been devised to enable an individual to effect dental cleaning. These devices range from the ubiquitous tooth brush to sophisticated battery and AC powered devices such as irrigators and power flossers. One very simple, low cost, and commonly recommended cleaning item, which is particularly suited for cleaning between ones teeth is dental floss.
Dental floss is constructed as a thin string (or strand) typically formed of a large plurality of woven stringy fibers. Often floss is purchased and packaged in a container having an internal chamber for securely holding a large continuous length of floss wrapped around a spool or bobbin. The container is arranged to enable a length of floss to be drawn and separated from the spooled portion remaining within the container. A most common method of using the length of separated floss is to simply wrap or coil one end around a finger on each hand (of a user). The user than places a center portion of the length of floss in his or her mouth, and often with the aid of one or more additional fingers carries out flossing activities. One disadvantage of using dental floss in this manner is that eventually the user's fingers experience discomfort due to the tightening of the floss around the wrapped fingers during flossing. This may lead some individuals to shorten the time spent flossing. Also, it is common for the floss to slip and loosen from around a users fingers. The latter problem may be remedied by applying several additional coils of floss around each finger to better secure the floss during use. However, this only exacerbates the discomfort experienced from floss tightening around the fingers of the user.
A number of prior art devices have been proposed to enable flossing with either standard dental floss employed with a device that secures the floss for in-mouth use, or alternately, employs one of more lengths of floss in combination with `holding aids`, wherein the length(s) can be easily grasped without having to wrap floss around ones fingers. One example, provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,330 to Dix suggests the use of `ring portions` that are fixed to each end of a length of floss. The ring portions are arranged to enable a user to slip his/her finger thorough each ring during flossing. Although this invention does lessen the finger discomfort experienced by a user, it results in a flossing device that is difficult to package in a small and easy to carry package. Also, the diameter of the ring portions may, most ideally, need to be varied with the size of a users fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,770 to Trecker discloses a device not unlike the Dix invention, in that holding or grasping aids are included.
Another prior art device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,792 to Chodorow provides for a pair of parallel floss strands having their ends secured to a pair of spaced apart gripping elements. The combination of the strands and the gripping elements result in a loop being formed. However, it is believed that the arrangement provided by Chodorow will be difficult to use and manipulate during flossing activities due to the presence of two equal length strands. Further, as with the Dix invention, packaging, especially in a small package with a large number of flossing devices therein, is difficult if not impossible.
Therefore, when considering prior art flossing devices and arrangements, there is a need for a very simple, easy to use flossing device configured to overcome the above stated problems. Accordingly, objects of the present invention are to provide new and improved dental flossing devices having one or more of the following capabilities, features, characteristics, or advantages:
provides a simple flossing loop arrangement; PA1 easy to use without causing pain and discomfort to fingers of a user; PA1 may be packaged with at least a relatively large number of flossing loops housed in a suitable packaging arrangement; PA1 may include a holding or securing `bead` to enable a (linear) length of floss stranding to be formed and configured in a loop in accordance with the invention; PA1 may include a means to enable a cascade of flossing loops to be drawn from a packaging arrangement, one at a time (as needed), wherein each flossing loop drawn from the packaging arrangement is easily separated from the cascade; and PA1 including low cost, easy to manufacture embodiments.
The above listed objects, advantages, and associated novel features of the contemplated embodiments of the present invention, as well as others, will become more apparent with a careful review of the description and figures provided within this disclosure. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings and the associated description are illustrative and exemplary only, and variations are certainly possible.